


Better Man

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Pearl Jam
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man





	Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly got the idea for this at like 2am. If you like Pearl Jam as much as I do, then maybe you'll like this! And, if you have no clue what's going on, you're in for an emotional rollercoaster. If you've never listened to Pearl Jam, Better Man is a great first choice!  
> Anyway, here goes nothing!

**Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop**  
**Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech**  
**As he opens the door, she rolls over**  
**Pretends to sleep as he looks her over**

The clock read 4:00 am. Another restless night, waiting for Danny to come home. You were sick and tired of these late nights at the office. How could he spend so much time there and still have work to be done? Granted, neither of you were perfect, but this shit was a bit ridiculous. You knew what you were getting into when you asked to make it official. “I should just tell you that things will be pretty hectic for a while,” he told you. One good thing about Danny is that he would be upfront with you. When you agreed to let him do his thing, you didn’t think it would be like this. You hated that you cared for him so much, even after leaving you home alone all night almost every night. You couldn’t take it anymore. You had had enough of the loneliness and the pain. You were going to leave him. Over and over in your head, you thought about what you would say. Would you give him an ultimatum? Would you say anything at all? You wanted him to fight for you, but you weren’t sure if the fight would be worth the making up.

Just as you began to feel emotional, you heard some footsteps approaching your bedroom. Danny. You just rolled over in bed, pretending to be asleep. It was just easier this way. If he knew you had been awake this whole time, he would be upset. He would ask you why you had been up all night, even though he told you not to wait up for him. As he got undressed and slipped into the spot beside you, a silent tear fell down your cheek. You could feel him hovering above your head. He moved a strand of hair away from your face, kissed your temple softly, and rolled onto his side. Once you heard him snoring, you sat up in the bed, watching him sleep. Crying softly so you wouldn’t wake him up.

**She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man**  
**She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man**  
**Can't find a better man**  
**Can't find a better man**

Not being able to sleep at this point, you walked around the house, trying your best to clear your head. The sky was getting brighter, but not quite bright enough to light up the darkness of your living room. You often thought about Arin and Suzy’s relationship when you got like this. “If they can survive all of this, why can’t we?” you said to yourself. Yes, they work together, but the weight of the fanbase has to take a toll on their marriage at least once in a while. The workload is super chaotic. You couldn’t even think of a time you had seen them argue about anything at all. And then, there was Brian and his wife. They have a toddler! Sure, Brian isn’t really at the office quite as much as Danny. But, whenever they work on their music together, Brian has to be coming home at four in the morning too. Why else would Danny be out so late?

Your mind began to wander back to the first time you and Danny realized that you loved each other. “This might be a bit forward, but I… I think I’m in love with you.” he said. “I know we haven’t been dating for that long, but yeah. I am in love with you.” It made you want to cry when he said that, just as it does when you go back to that day. It was one of the happiest days of your life.

**Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know**  
**She tells herself, oh**  
**Memories back when she was bold and strong**  
**And waiting for the world to come along**  
**Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone**

You couldn’t decide if you wanted to ask anyone for advice or not. Did they know something that you didn’t know? Maybe you’re just crazy, being ridiculous. You did have every right to be, though. Danny has cheated on girls in the past. He had cheated on you in the past. That’s why you were so reluctant to go back to him. He had bumped into you at a party back in Jersey. You weren’t looking for a relationship at the time, and you already had a lot going for you. You had a fairly decent job, you were ahead on all of your bills. And then, he found you. He apologized for the way he used to be, and he promised you that he was a changed man. He told you about all the things he had been up to. And somehow, he convinced you yet again. You had sworn to yourself that you wouldn’t let him hurt you again, and yet here you are now. He was gone, and you let him back in. 

**She loved him, yeah, she don't want to leave this way**  
**She feeds him, yeah, that's why she'll be back again**

Your emotions got the best of you. You sobbed uncontrollably on the couch. At this rate, the whole neighborhood could have heard you. Danny came running down the stairs. He looked terrified. “Honey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me, baby, say something.” You wanted to tell him everything, but you couldn’t make the words come out. You kept crying as Danny pulled you into a tight embrace. “This is about me, isn’t it? Coming home late?” You still couldn’t say anything so you would just nod your head yes and no to his questions. He cursed under his breath, while he rocked you back and forth. “I know, baby. I know what it looks like, but I swear I haven’t done anything. Not this time, not ever again. I already lost you once, and I’ll be damned if I lose you again. Understand?” 

You nodded your head, letting him know that you did understand. You swallowed the hard lump in your throat, and tried to speak. “W-Why were you out so late, Danny? Why are you always out so late?” He winced at the sound of your voice. It devastated him that he had done this to you. He told you to wait where you were while he went back upstairs. He brought down a huge box, full of all sorts of things. He reached into the box and pulled out a smaller box. It was about the size of a shoe box. When he opened it, there was a stack of CDs. The new Under The Covers 2 album that he and Brian had been signing for people who had pre-ordered it. “Brian and I had been designing the cover and doing all of the finishing touches. And, we decided to go ahead and sign them since we already had them. We’ve been doing this for two weeks because we had so many people pre-order the album! These were the only ones I had left to sign.” 

He took one out to show it to you, but more so to prove that he was telling the truth. You looked at the CD he had given you, and this one had your name on it. You opened it up, and there was a handwritten letter to you inside. 

_Hey babygirl,_   
_I know I’ve been gone a lot lately, and I hope you aren’t mad at me. But, I’ve been working so hard because once these albums get sent out, you and I are going on vacation. Just the two of us. I already have plane tickets and destinations picked out, so you need to hurry and pack your bags! I love you so much, and I hope this makes up for all the confusion._   
_Love, Danny_

You laughed, and looked back up at Danny who was smiling his famous toothy grin. You cannot believe you even doubted him for a moment as you jumped up and kissed him passionately. “I love you too, Dan Avidan.” You kissed him once more, and then he took you back to bed.


End file.
